Elves
Elves The Elves are an estranged race, a remnant of the past desperately clinging on to life. Chief among the ancients, the Elves used their supreme power to challenge the Gods themselves, seeking to replace them. Now, they seek redemption in the arts they once found crude and savage, hoping to reclaim but a sliver of what they lost. Elf Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age. Elves age slower than the other races, typically not reaching physical maturity until age 30. However, the Elven understanding of adulthood extends beyond physical growth to encompass a worldly experience. An Elf typically claims adulthood around 100, and can live to be 900 years old. Alignment. Elves value freedom, variety, and self-expression, so they lean strongly towards chaos. They also see value in protecting the freedoms of others, though will not go out of their way to do so, and are often neutral or good. Size. ''Elves range from under 5 feet to over 6 feet tall. Your size is medium. ''Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. A remnant of the former power of your ancestors, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and dark light as if it were dim. You can’t discern colour in Darkness, only shades of grey. Keen Senses. You have proficiency with the perception skill. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Trance. Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) while meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflective through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does with 8 hours of sleep. Languages. You can speak Common and Elvish. Elven Study. ''Through years of study, you have mastered a skill of your choice. You become literate with one language, you can speak an additional language, or you gain proficiency with one set of artisan’s tools or instrument. ''Subrace. ''Ancient divides among the Elven people resulted in three main subraces: moon elves, sun elves, and wild elves. Moon Elf The moon elves live deep the Great Forest, where they can study and observe the natural world without the distractions of lesser races. Moon elves are primarily nocturnal, performing their trances at noon. Moon elves have light skin and eyes with traces of blue or silver, and have black or grey hair. ''Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Elf Weapon Training. ''You gain proficiency with short swords, long swords, short bows, and long bows. ''Lunar Blessing. You can cast pass without trace ''once.'' You regain the ability to do so at the end of a short rest. Wilderness Sense. You have advantage on Intelligence and Wisdom checks to navigate in forests. Sun Elf The Sun Elves are bold, arrogant, and prize honour above skill. They live in the plains beyond the mountains, careful not to disturb the graves if their ancestors, lest they bring the wrath of a vengeful deity upon their tribe. Sun Elves have dark skin that ranges from shimmering gold to deep ebony. Their hair compliments their skin, often taking a darker or paler shade. Sun elves have brown or, rarely, dark green eyes. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Elf Weapon Training. ''You gain proficiency with short swords, long swords, short bows, and long bows. ''Sun’s Vision. ''You gain proficiency in Perception. While not using your Darkvision, you may see twice as far, and you have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) rolls that rely on sight. ''Loresmith.''You may take an additional choice from your Elven study. Wild Elf The Wild Elves are mysterious and hard to find, even for elves. They rebel against the passive nature of their kin, seeking to restore the world to its former power. They worship none; not the Gods of tech, not the natural beings of the forest. Above all, they seek knowledge, power, fame, and the betterment of civilisation. ''Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Elf Combat Training. ''You learn one cantrip of your choice from the Wizard spell list, and you gain proficiency with 2 weapons of your choice. ''Ancestral Power. The first time you make an ability check or saving throw after a long rest, you may add your Intelligence modifier to that roll. Chaotic Blood. When a spell or ability attempts to discern your alignment, they always read you as Chaotic Neutral. Category:Race